Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας
Ηγεμόνες Συρίας thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής --- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες --- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες --- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής --- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες --- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες --- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες --- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες --- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες --- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας --- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής --- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας --- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες --- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες --- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες --- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες --- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας --- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας --- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας --- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] Δυναστεία 1η Μετά την μάχη της Ιψού (301) οι Αντιγονίδες έχασαν την Συρία που περιήλθε στους Σελευκίδες. Kings (Βασιλείς) 301 - 63 House of Seleucids, Οίκος των Σελευκιδών ---- *Seleucus I, son of Antiochus, general and Laodice (I), Σέλευκος Α', ο Νικάτωρ, 301 - 281 Έπαρχος (σατράπης) της Βαβυλωνίας 312 – 305 βασιλεύς 312 – 301 :Seleucus concedes India to Chandragupta Maurya, c.303; :defeats and kills Lysimachus, killed by Ptolemy Ceraunus (281) :Seleucid era begins in 312 though Seleucus had some control over Babylon as early as 321 :Seleuceia on Tigris founded; capital of empire in the East (312) :Antioch in Syria founded (300). :Seleucus elevates son Antiochus I to joint kinghsip with him (292). ::Θρακο-Συριακός Πόλεμος. Seleucus gains Asia Minor from Lysimachus (Corupedion battle) :Seleucus assassinated by Ptolemy Ceraunus (281) ---- *Antiochus I, son of Seleucus I, hsb of Stratonice dgt of Demetrius the Poliorcetes, Αντίοχος Α', ο Σωτήρ, 280 - 261 :Πρώτος Συριακός Πόλεμος (274-271) ---- Antiochus II, the Theos ( = God), son of Antiochus I, hsb1 of Laodice (II), hsb2 (248) of Berenice, Αντίοχος Β', ο Θεός, 261 - 246 : Δεύτερος Συριακός Πόλεμος (260-253) : Independence of Parthia (248). Arsacid Era Begins. :Ο θάνατός αυτού και της δεύτερης συζύγου του αποδόθηκε στην Λαοδίκη που έσπευσε να ανεβάσει στον θρόνο τον υιό της, Seleucus (II) the Callinicus. ---- Seleucus II, the Callinicus, son of Antiochus II, and Laodice (II), Σέλευκος Β', ο Καλλίνικος, 246 - 225 :Seleucus II Callinicus or Pogon (the epithets meaning "beautiful victor" and "bearded", respectively) reigned from 246 to 225 BC as head of the Seleucid dynasty. He was proclaimed king by his mother, Laodice, whilst her partisans at Antioch murdered Berenice and her son.... :Τρίτος Συριακός Πόλεμος (246 - 241) Ο θάνατος της Βερενίκης προκαλεί την επέμβαση της Αιγύπτου. Οι Αιγύπτιοι (υπό τον Πτολεμαίο τον Ευεργέτη, αδελφό της) εισβάλλουν σε Παλαιστίνη, Συρία, Κιλικία, Ιωνία, Παμφυλία. Στην συνέχεια διαβαίνοντες τον Ευφράτη, εισβάλλουν σε Βαβυλωνία και Περσίδα. Η Λαοδίκη συλληφθείσα εκτελείται. : Independence of Bactria (239). : :Παρθο-Συριακός Πόλεμος. Ανάληψη εκστρατείας κατά των Πάρθων διακόπηκε λόγω εσωτερικών δυσχερειών Κατά την επιστροφή ο Seleucus II φονεύεται στην Αντιόχεια, εξ αιτίας ατυχήματος. Ptolemy III Euergetes I, (Ptolemaeus III) (Evergetes, Euergetes) (246 BC-222 BC). The third ruler of the Ptolemaic dynasty of Egypt, he was the eldest son of Ptolemy II of Egypt Philadelphus and Arsinoe II of Egypt. He came to power in 246 BC upon the death of his father. He is most noted for his invasions of the northern kingdom of Syria which he commenced upon the murder of his eldest sister Berenice Phernophorus.... ---- *Seleucus III, son of Seleucus II, Σέλευκος Γ' , ο Κεραυνός, '' ο Σωτήρ'', 225 - 223 :Επιτροπεία: Μήτηρ :Επέδειξε υπερβολική νωθρότητα. :Την εξουσία άσκησαν ο Ανδρόμαχος και ο υιός του Αχαιός. ---- *Antiochus III, son of Seleucus II, brt of Seleucus III the Soter, hsb of Laodice (ΙΙΙ) dgt of Mithridates II of Cappadocia, Αντίοχος Γ', ο Μέγας, 223 - 187 :Conquest of Asia Minor by Achaeus (223). :Τέταρτος Συριακός Πόλεμος(219 - 217); (Antiochus III vs. Ptolemy IV Battle of Raphia (217) - Aegyptians defeat Syrians. :Antiochus III defeats Achaeus (216 -213) :Antiochus III's campaign to the east (212-205) :Armenia acquired Parthia and Bactria regained as vassal kingdoms :Expedition to India. :Antiochus III and Philip V of Macedon make contract v. Egypt (203) :Πέμπτος Συριακός Πόλεμος (202 - 198). Antiochus III vs. Ptolemy V :Palestine won from Ptolemies, 203-200; :Antiochus III invades Europe to recover Thrace (196) :Negotiations with Rome; Antiochus III loses patience with Romans (196-193) ::Ρωμαιο-Συριακός Πόλεμος (192-188). : Battle of Magnesia (189). :Syrians (under Antiochus III ) defeated by the Romans (under ). : Peace of Apamea (188). (Roman terms of victory. Syria lose Asia Minor). ---- *Seleucus IV, son of Antiochus III and Laodice (ΙΙΙ), Σέλευκος Δ', ο Φιλοπάτωρ, 188 - 175 :Σχεδίαζε πόλεμο κατά της Ρώμης που δεν πραγματοποίησε. ::Παρθο-Συριακός Πόλεμος. Parthians expand into eastern Iran (185). :Απέθανε δηλητηριασθείς. ---- Antiochus (-), son of Seleucus IV, Αντίοχος (-), 176? - 170 :Επιτροπεία: Ηλιόδωρος (176) :Μετά την άνοδο στο θρόνο του Αντίοχου Δ΄ (175) ο Αντίοχος (-) παρέμεινε ως συμβασιλέας.(τυπικά μόνον). ---- *Antiochus IV, the Epiphanes, son of Antiochus III and Laodice (ΙΙΙ), Αντίοχος Δ', ο Επιφανής, 175 - 164 : Έκτος Συριακός Πόλεμος (170-168); Syrians (under Antiochus IV) against Aegyptians (under Antiochus IV and Ptolemy VI, Ptolemy VIII, and Cleopatra II). Egyptian expedition : Maccabean revolt in Judea (173 - 164 ) Jewish Revolt of Judaia (167). Jews (under Maccabids) occupy Jerusalem (164) ---- *Antiochus V, the Eupator, son of Antiochus IV, Αντίοχος Ε', ο Ευπάτωρ, 165 - 162 :Επιτροπεία: Αρχικά Λυσίας (165), Μετά Φίλιππος (164), Στην συνέχεια και πάλι Λυσίας (164) ---- *Demetrius I, the Soter, son of Seleucus IV, Δημήτριος Α', ο Σωτήρ, 162 - 150 : Αποστασία Τιμάρχου, επάρχου των ανατολικών περιοχών (162). Καταστολή της στάσης και φόνος Τιμάρχου (160). : Αποτυχημένη απόπειρα του Οροφέρνη της Καππαδοκίας να καταλάβει τον θρόνο στην Αντιόχεια (aft.156). : Κίνημα της Αντιοχικής παράταξης (υπό τον Αλέξανδρο τον Βάλα και τον Ηρακλείδη, αδελφό του Τιμάρχου) στην Κιλικία (152). ---- *Alexandrus I, the Balas, illson of Antiochus IV, Αλέξανδρος Α', ο Βάλας, 151 - 145 :Laodice (IV), θυγατέρα του Antiochus IV the Epiphanes, ανεγνώρισε ως αδελφό της τον Alexandrus the Balas, και διαμοιράστηκε με αυτόν την εξουσία. :Στάση της Σελευκιακής παράταξης (υπό τον Δημήτριο και τον στρατηγό Απολλώνιο) στην Κιλικία (147). :Έβδομος Συριακός Πόλεμος. Εισβολή των Αιγυπτίων (υπό τον Πτολεμαίο ΣΤ΄ τον Φιλάδελφο στην Κοίλη Συρία (146?) . ---- *Ptolemaeus, son of ?, Πτολεμαίος, ο Φιλάδελφος της Αιγύπτου, 145 ---- *Demetrius II, the Nicator, son of Demetrius I, Δημήτριος Β', ο Νικάτωρ, 145 - 140 και 129 - 127 :Επιτροπεία: Λασθένης :Εξέγερση της πρωτεύουσας Αντιόχειας (145?) :Στάση Διόδοτου (144?) υποστηρικτή της Αντιοχικής παράταξης και κατάληψη Αντιόχειας. :Διαίρεση του κράτους (144 - 140). :Maccabees uncontested in Judaea (142) ::Παρθο-Συριακός Πόλεμος. Parthians take Media (141) ---- *Antiochus VI, son of Alexandrus I and Cleopatra the Goddess, Αντίοχος ΣΤ', ο Επιφανής, 144 - 142 :Επιτροπεία: Διόδοτος (144 - 142) Μ:ετά την δολοφονία του Αντιόχου ΣΤ΄ ο Διόδοτος κατέλαβε τον θρόνο (142). *Tryphon, son of ?, Τρύφων, Διόδοτος, 142 - 137 :Επανένωση μετά την αιχμαλωσία του Δημήτριου Β΄ (140) :Στάση υπό τον Αντίοχο Σιδήτη (αδελφό του Δημητρίου Β΄) (138). Antiochus VII, the Sidetes, son of Demetrius I, Αντίοχος Ζ', ο Ευεργέτης, ο Σιδήτης, 138 - 129 : Παρθο-Συριακός ΠόλεμοςWar between Parthia and Syria :Antiochus VII defeated and killed by Phraates II of Parthia (129) :Επιστροφή Δημητρίου Β΄από την αιχμαλωσία. ---- *Demetrius II, (restored), son of Demetrius I Δημήτριος Β΄, ο Νικάτωρ, 129 - 127 :Όγδοος Συριακός Πόλεμος. Αιγυπτιακή εισβολή (επί Πτολεμαίου Η΄) υπό τον Αλέξανδρο Ζαβίνα (128) που καταλαμβάνει την Αντιόχεια και τον θρόνο. :Διαίρεση του κράτους (128 - 127) ::Παρθο-Συριακός ΠόλεμοςParthians take Persia, 139; Antiochus killed by Parthians ---- *Alexandrus II, son of unknown, Αλέξανδρος Β', ο Ζαβίνας, 128 - 123 :Ενοποίηση του κράτους υπό τον Αλέξανδρο Β΄ (127), (πλην Πτολεμαϊδας όπου ήρχε η Κλεοπάτρα Θεά) ---- *Cleopatra the Goddess, dgt of the Philometer VI of Egypt, Κλεοπάτρα η Θεά, 126, 125 - 121 :wif1 of Alexandrus I the Balas :wif2 of Demetrius II the Nicator :wif3 of Antiochus VII the Sidetes ::Παρθο-Συριακός ΠόλεμοςConquest of Babylonia by Parthians (126). :Seleucids left with nothing but Syria. ---- *Seleucus V, son of Demetrius II and Cleopatra the Goddess, Σέλευκος Ε, 126 -125 :Απελευθερώθηκε από την αιχμαλωσία του στην Παρθία και έσπευσε στην Συρία. :Η δολοφονία του αποδόθηκε στην μητέρα του Cleopatra the Goddess. ---- *Antiochus VIII, the Grypus, son of Antiochus I, Αντίοχος Η', ο Γρυπός, 125 - 96 :Ενοποίηση του κράτους υπό τον Αντίοχο Η΄ με την κατάληψη της Β. Συρίας (123). :Εισβολή υπό τον Σιδητίδη Αντίοχο (Θ΄) στην Β. Συρία (114/3) ---- *Antiochus IX, the Cyzicean, son of Antiochus VII and Cleopatra the Goddess, Αντίοχος Θ', ο Κυζικηνός, ο Φιλοπάτωρ, 113 - 95 :Βραχύβια ενοποίηση του κράτους υπό τον Αντίοχο Θ, μετά την δολοφονία του Αντιόχου Η΄ (96). :Νέα διαίρεση από την αντίδραση των Γρυπιδών κατά του Αντιόχου Η΄ :Στάση στην Κιλικία (υπό τον Σέλευκο (ΣΤ΄)) :Στάση στη Ν. Συρία (υπό τον Δημήτριο (Γ΄)) όπου εγκαθιδρύει κράτος με έδρα την Δαμασκό. :Η Β. Συρία καταλαμβάνεται από τον Σέλευκο (ΣΤ΄), ενώ ο Αντίοχος Θ΄ φονεύεται (95). ---- *Seleucus VI, son of Antiochus VIII the Grypus and Cleopatra Tryphaena, Σέλευκος ΣΤ, ο Επιφανής, 95 :Πόλεμος κατά του θείου του, Antiochus IX the Cyzicean. :Ο εξάδελφός του, Antiochus X τον αναγκάζει να κλειστεί στην Μοψουεστία, όπου απέθανε καείς μέσα στα ανάκτορα. ---- *Demetrius III, son of Antiochus VIII, Δημήτριος Γ', ο Φιλοπάτωρ, 95 - 88 :Ο Κυζικινίδης Αντίοχος (Ι΄) καταλαμβάνει την Β. Συρία ενώ ο Γρυπίδης Σέλευκος ΣΤ΄ υποχωρεί στην Κιλικία όπου και φονεύεται (95). ---- *Antiochus X, son of Antiochus IX the Cyzicean, Αντίοχος Ι', ο Ευσεβής, 95 - 92 :Νέα στάση στην Κιλικία (94) (υπό τους Γρυπίδες Αντίοχο (ΙΑ΄) και Φίλιππο (Α΄)). :Αυτοί εισβάλλουν στην Β. Συρία την οποία διαμοιράζουν :Στη συνέχεια ο Αντίοχος ΙΑ΄ καταλαμβάνει την πρωτεύουσα Αντιόχεια. ---- *Antiochus XI, son of Antiochus VIII, Αντίοχος ΙΑ', ο Φιλάδελφος, 94 ---- *Philippus I, son of Antiochus VIII, Φίλιππος Α', ο Φιλάδελφος, 94 – 83 : Ο Κυζικίδης Αντίοχος Ι΄ επιστρέφει και ανακαταλαμβάνει την Αντιόχεια ενώ ο Γρυπίδης Αντίοχος ΙΑ΄ φονεύεται (94). : Μετά τον θάνατο του Αντιόχου Ι΄ (92) τα εδάφη του (δηλ. τμήμα της Β. Συρίας μετά της Αντιόχειας) καταλαμβάνει ο Γρυπίδης Δημήτριος Γ΄. : Μετά την αιχμαλωσία του Δημητρίου Γ΄ (88) ο Φίλιππος Α΄ ενοποιεί την Β. Συρία και καταλαμβάνει την Αντιόχεια. : Ταυτόχρονα εκδηλώνεται στάση στην Ν. Συρία όπου ο Γρυπίδης Αντίοχος (ΙΒ΄) καταλαμβάνει την Δαμασκό (88). ---- *Antiochus XII, son of Antiochus VIII, Αντίοχος ΙΒ', ο Διόνυσος, 88 - 84 ::Αραβο-Συριακός Πόλεμος. Μετά τον θάνατο του Αντίοχου ΙΒ΄ (84) η Δαμασκός καταλαμβάνεται από τους Ναβαταίους Άραβες (υπό τον βασιλέα Αρέτα Γ΄). ---- *Aretas, son of ?, Αρέτας, ο Άραψ, 84 - 72? ---- *Tigranes the Great, # son of Artavasdes I of Armenia, Τιγράνης , ο Μέγας της Αρμενίας, 83 - 69 : :Αρμενο-Συριακός Πόλεμος. Ο Τιγράνης καταλαμβάνει την Δαμασκό (72) ενοποιώντας έτσι και πάλι την Συρία αλλά oι παράλιες πόλεις καθώς και η Κιλικία εξακολουθούν να αναγνωρίζουν τους Σελευκίδες. Μετά την διάλυση της Αρμενικής Αυτοκρατορίας από τους Ρωμαίους (69) ο Κυζικίδης Αντίοχος ΙΓ΄ εξασφαλίζει την Ρωμαϊκή υποστήριξη καθώς πιθανόν και την βοήθεια του ηγεμόνα της Έμεσας Σαμψικεράμου για να καταλάβει τον θρόνο. ---- *Antiochus XIII, son of ?, Αντίοχος ΙΓ', ο Ασιατικός, 65 - 63 :Η απελευθέρωση του Αντιόχου ΙΓ΄ έχει ως συνέπεια την επαναφορά του στην εξουσία (65) :Επέμβαση των Ρωμαίων (υπό τον Γνάϊο Πομπηίο). και μετατροπή της Συρίας σε Ρωμαϊκή επαρχία (63). :Η Δαμασκός αποδώθηκε και πάλι στους Άραβες (c.63?) ---- *Antiochus XIII, son of Antiochus X, Αντίοχος Γ', ο Ασιατικός, 69 - 67, 65 - 63 :Στάση στην Συρία (υπό τον Γρυπίδη Φίλιππο (Β΄) υποστηριζόμενου από τον Άραβα ηγεμόνα Αζίζη. :Μετά τον αιχμαλωτισμό (65) του Κυζικίδη Αντιόχου ΙΓ΄, από τον πρώην υποστηρικτή του, Σαμψικέραμο, καταλαμβάνει τον θρόνο. ---- *Philippus II, son of Philip I, Φίλιππος Β', 67 - 65 :Η απελευθέρωση του Αντιόχου ΙΓ΄ έχει ως συνέπεια την επαναφορά του στην εξουσία (65) :Επέμβαση των Ρωμαίων (υπό τον Γνάϊο Πομπηίο). και μετατροπή της Συρίας σε Ρωμαϊκή επαρχία (63). :Η Δαμασκός αποδώθηκε και πάλι στους Άραβες (c.63?). *